


what if we rewrite the stars?

by prettypurplegirl08



Category: DARLING In The FRANXX (Anime), ツルネ 風舞高校弓道部 | Tsurune: Kazemai Koukou Kyuudoubu (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Broken Promises, Day 7: Restoring Something that was Broken, Drama, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Requited Unrequited Love, Tsurune Week, basically hiro and mitsuru were reincarnated into tsurune as minato and seiya, but y'all probs know what i mean, ish because you obviously know what happens after lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 16:20:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21200552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettypurplegirl08/pseuds/prettypurplegirl08
Summary: Reincarnation AU / Darling in the FRANXX x TsuruneHiro and Mitsuru were once friends living together in a universe where they have become something called as 'Parasites'. Dying with unrequited and lingering feelings, the two were reincarnated to fulfill their promises.The journey of Minato and Seiya's reconciliation as they recall memories of their previous lives similar to certain situations in their current life.//Tsurune Week Day 7: Restoring Something that was Broken





	what if we rewrite the stars?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, world!
> 
> Tsurune Week Day 7: Restoring Something that was Broken  
Ohmygosh, I am a whole week late for this day aaaaa i am soooo sorry !! >w<  
After a friend and I started salting over darifura and about how they treated Hiro and Mitsuru's relationship, we started going over an AU of the anime ourselves plus creating this little mess in the process, haha!  
It helped a lot that HiroMitsu's VAs are MinaSeiya's VAs so y'all know what motivated this to exist! xDD
> 
> Planning and writing this really took a while because I have never watched darifura besides a few episodes so I only know at least from what the wiki provides!  
I did, of course, watch episodes of the scenes I wrote here lmao  
I kinda apologize there's barely much in this besides 6k words of re-written scenes from both Tsurune and Darifura! uwu .. it's the best I could think of.  
I just wanted to portray the similarities of the charas in both universes using canon moments, so yeah haha!  
Bear with me y'all!
> 
> Well, that's all! I hope you still enjoy this! ^w^
> 
> Lots of luv,  
Jullia

_Everything went white. It feels like that was the last he could remember before the brightness faded into black. He remembers a girl’s voice, the confessions exchanged between them before they vanished from existence. They had spoken a promise that they’ll meet again in their next life. They did, but they have no clear memory of their familiarity to each other._

_The boy died not long after their marriage. They say it was depression. The girl had seen her lover in a bad mood numerous times no matter how much he hid it. And it just got worse as the years pass. He keeps saying there was this unnerving guilt and regret building up in his chest._

_It took a huge toll on him and he passed away after. The girl was heartbroken for her loss but she knew exactly what her darling wanted most. And she can only wish the best for him in his next life._

_“Thank you for fulfilling your promise with me, darling. Now it’s time you fulfill your promise to that person.”_

***

Minato was nervous, shifting on his feet as he’s being introduced to the son of their neighbor. His mother stood next to him, greeting the other woman beside the boy in front of him. He kept his eyes on him whilst the other boy seems to be uneasy about his stare. Minato can’t help not looking away when there was this weird pull in his chest after he laid his eyes on him.

It was a strange feeling, as if they’d known each other at some point. As if the moment was a replay of something that had happened before and yet Minato had no memory of it.

“Minato, say hello.” He hears his Mom tell him. His grip on the box of chocolate in hand tightens as he freezes at her words.

Of course, that was why they were there, to say hello to them.

It wasn’t so hard.

And yet, he finds himself speechless.

“Go on, Minato.” His mom pushes him on. He mentally prepares himself, hands a little sweaty and his throat was somewhat dry. It wasn’t as if he hasn’t made friends with anyone before but this situation felt different.

Minato nervously approaches the boy in front of him, looking at him with some kind of anticipation in his expression. Silently but almost immediately, he brings out the Pucky box he had been holding behind his back. Perhaps his action seemed a little eager but he kind of was, he just didn’t want to come off as pushy to his new friend—not to mention, the boy looked shy, he might get intimidated or something.

He gasped in surprise—it was kind of a cute reaction—and then stares at the box, hesitant about what to do before his mom explains that Minato wanted him to have it. The two kids exchange a few stares, Minato hoping his sincerity would come through even whilst he was still nervous about putting his feelings to words, and luckily it did.

The boy smiles at him, an expression filled with such warmth before he hears him say “Thank you.” in the softest and quietest voice he had ever heard. It sounded… beautiful and almost refreshing to his ears.

Was it possible to like a person’s voice? If so, Minato might’ve actually found his favorite.

They were invited inside the Takehaya household, the two ladies had their lively chatter in the living room whilst the boy—he gathered his name was ‘Seiya’ from how his mother called him earlier—took Minato to his room as suggested by his mom so they could play there.

“Your room is huge! And you have it all to yourself?” Minato exclaims as he looks around the spacious place.

“No, my brother shares the room with me.” Seiya practically mumbles as he walks over to his bed. Minato finds him pulling out a box from underneath it and the boy rushes over to help him—it was kind of heavy.

“Wow, you have so many toys!” Minato was amused at how the huge box was filled with figurines and other kiddy stuff.

“My parents tend to buy me a lot on occasions but I barely get to use them. I play with my brother most of the time since I don’t usually have friends coming over.” Seiya shyly admits as he watches Minato dig through the pile of toys.

“Eh? Didn’t you have a lot of friends before?” Minato couldn’t help the question, stopping his actions to look up at Seiya in wonder.

Seiya shakes his head in response “Only a few. But they barely come here to play. I’m not really good at making friends.” The lad sheepishly admits as he looks down on his lap, his hold on the Pucky box tightening as he presses it to his chest.

Minato hums “Then, from now on, I’ll be your friend. And I’ll come over to play with you every day, too. Ah, if that’s alright with you, though.” He declares, also retracting a little as he realizes he may be pushing too far.

However, from the moment Seiya’s eyes widen in excitement at those words, Minato felt relief wash over him “Really? You wanna play with me?” the boy asks, disbelief in his tone.

“Of course!” Minato replies, holding up his hand with his pinky out “It’s a promise.”

Seiya looked almost teary despite the wide smile on his face, the very expression of joy visible on his adorable face. The boy nods before linking their pinkies together and just as it did, Minato felt something course through him. He wasn’t sure what it could be but he has been feeling it since he met Seiya earlier and it just got stronger now. Thinking it could be nothing of importance, however, and maybe simply the excitement of meeting a new friend, he shrugs it off and they continue to dig through Seiya’s toys.

***

_“I’m going to get an injection.”_

_When I heard those words, there was this heavy feeling of fear that washes over my system. It was unnerving. I felt absolutely frightened._

_Everyone who grew up inside the plantation was aware of the dangers, the causes and the effect of an Elixir injection. Once you’re told you need it, there’s no hope for you at all. The success rate when taking an Elixir injection was a minimum of 1%, and if it failed, there were no chances of coming back._

_I dreaded the possible outcome of my friend’s decision, and was all the more scared about the possibility of losing him._

_“I want to become a parasite with you.”_

_The sudden wish almost surprises me “Huh? With me?”_

_“If I come back alive, will you pilot with me?”_

_I got a little taken back by the request, and would honestly feel bad about declining. It’s not like I don’t want to, he was my precious friend. I’d be more than happy to fulfill his wish._

_“Of course!” was my reply, anticipation in my tone and is rewarded by the excited smile of my friend. I swear there was this glint of hope in his eyes, as if he found something to hold onto despite the fear of the Elixir injection._

_I reach my pinky out to seal the promise and the other boy links his own to mine._

***

Seiya could see the lingering guilt and disappointment in Minato’s face as they walk their way home. Despite he had told him that he didn’t need to feel sorry about Seiya not being able to join their kyudo lessons, the boy can’t help but feel guilty for getting his hopes up. Or maybe it wasn’t the fact he got his hopes up over nothing.

“Don’t worry. Kirisaki has a Kyudo Club, too. If I get in, I’ll do my best.” He reassures his friend but the other boy continues to walk with a gloomy expression on his face, eyes on the road they walk on.

There had to be a way to get Minato’s spirits up “You do your best for now, too, Minato. Then, when we get into middle school, you can teach me.” He adds and that seems to brighten up the boy’s mood.

“Me? Teach you?” it was probably the reflection of the setting sun but his eyes seem to have gleamed at the thought—perhaps the fact he, of all people, gets to teach Seiya, the person who usually taught him when it concerned school stuff, kyudo.

“Yeah.” Seiya nods, skipping in his steps and Minato watches the boy gracefully twirl in front of him “Of course, I’ll work hard if I get into the club, but…” he trails off.

Despite their distance from each other now, he could still see the way Minato’s eyes glowed in excitement and his cheeks fluster as he exclaims “Okay! I might get to hold a real bow soon! Then, I’ll get even better!”

The absolute enthusiasm his voice held plucked at Seiya’s heartstrings, relieved that his friend had gotten his spirits up again from his words. With a beautiful smile, he tells the boy “I’ll wait.” and a certain wave of nostalgia flows through Minato’s system once more.

_What was that feeling? It seems familiar._ He can’t help but think, his smile fading from his face replaced by a somewhat troubled look. Seiya caught the sudden shift in his expression and it got him a bit worried.

“What’s wrong, Minato?” he asks, concern in his tone.

Minato shook his head in response however, ignoring the feeling “It’s nothing. Come on, I’ll race you to the intersection!”

“No fair, you have a bike!” Seiya cries.

Minato lets out a laugh “Just kidding, just kidding.”

***

_“Promise? What promise, again?”_

_I felt as if my entire world faltered and slowly broke. Suddenly my eyes were burning, my chest tightened as if something was crushing me. I refused to cry but I was confused as to why the other boy was pulling this trick on me. He was joking… right?_

_“You’re joking, right? You promised we’d pilot a Franxx together! Don’t you… remember?”_

_“We did? I don’t—“_

_Before the boy could finish his sentence, the adults were already calling for him and he wasn’t able to properly respond. I felt betrayed, hurt. My friend gave me hope. I lived through the Elixir injection for him._

_And yet…_

***

“I just feel like it doesn’t matter anymore.”

At those words, Seiya’s hands trembled, gripping tightly onto the textbooks on his lap as if it could help him keep some of his composure intact. He didn’t want to believe Minato’s words were true. He can’t just give up now… right?

No, he won’t let him give up. He won’t let Minato give up the one thing he knows he loves. He had already lost the person most important to him because of Seiya, if he could repay him in any way he knew how, this was the only option.

Also, they promised they’d do kyudo together.

“It _does_ matter.” Seiya mumbles between gritted teeth, trying to hold back his emotions “We’re going to Kirisaki together to do archery! No matter what!”

Minato blinks at him in response as if Seiya had just spoken to him in a different language, unsure what brought on the sudden anticipation in his friend to pick up a sport he didn’t seem that interested in in the first place. He still offers a smile however, assuming Seiya’s intention was to try to get him to feel better by doing something he had said he loved.

“Seiya, you’re never even done archery before.” Minato reminds him, kind of jokingly.

“I’m going to start. That’s why you have to do archery, Minato!”

Minato was surprised of the sudden change in Seiya. Usually, he was often shy and didn’t really insist on anything whether he liked something or not. Sometimes, it took Minato familiarizing and reading him for a while to understand if he wanted something. He never really pushed him to speak up if he wasn’t comfortable about it, but he did encourage him to express himself more.

So the sudden transition between the always silent and reserved Seiya to the Seiya that was trying to convince him to continue doing a sport that he liked was a little shocking.

“I’ll… think about it.” Minato mumbles, turning his attention to the window.

Seiya was silent for a short while before he replies with a quiet “Okay.”

***

After a bit of small talk exchanged between Minato and Seiya’s mom, Minato heads home. He announces his arrival to his mother’s shrine as soon as he enters the house before heading to the kitchen to fix the groceries. He heads to his room afterwards, gets dressed from his uniform to a shirt and long pants before flopping himself onto his bed with an exhale.

Minato checks his phone for any messages and happens to receive one from his dad saying he’d be late coming home.

“Oh, he’s running late? Here I thought I’d make ginger pork.” Minato trails off, letting his arm fall to the side as he closes his eyes shut.

He can’t help but think about the happenings from earlier. It had been a long while since he stepped inside a kyudojo after he quit club in middle school since he developed hayake. He has to admit, the nostalgic feeling was strong the moment he stepped inside the familiar place.

Minato felt at ease, somehow he felt at home in that very place. He knew it was the place he belonged to… but can he really call it that still? Now that he’s in no proper condition to shoot anymore? It pains him and yet he knows he can’t just let it go easily. He misses it. The feeling of standing before the target, drawing his bow and hearing the beautiful tsurune he’s able to create himself.

“Ko-chan, what club are you gonna join?” he hears a kid’s voice from outside; he recalls it from the kids that usually played around their neighborhood.

“Basketball” said another “You, Hiro?”

“Soccer!”

“I’m joining the drawing club!” suddenly all his friends react to the boy’s decision and he complains at them making fun of him.

Minato listens to their bickering and laughter, a strange longing flowing through his system. Not only was it about the familiar feeling of having a club with his friends but the name he heard almost rang a bell.

“Hiro.” He mumbles to himself. It was a common name. He has heard it numerous times even as a kid but he can’t deny that every moment he does, there’s this familiarity that bugs his mind.

A weird feeling of déjà vu he can’t really explain. Sometimes he feels his chest tighten hearing it, like he’s forgetting something important. Other times, it was a good feeling, a feeling of ease, of belonging. Similar to the feeling he has inside the kyudojo.

_What was it, exactly?_ Minato could only ask himself. Not to mention, along with the familiar name are fragments of certain moments from his dreams. They happen on rare nights but the emotions from them were strong, sometimes he finds himself tearing up as he slept, waking up with wet eyes and a damp pillow.

***

_I fixed my gaze on the boy in the second storey of the waiting area. His partner had just walked away after a bit of talk between them and I can only assume their topic didn’t go too well. _Serves him right._ The bitterness in my system couldn’t help but think that. Part of me felt bad for even feeling a teensy bit happy about their discourse._

_“Give it a rest already.” My partner’s voice drew my attention away from the boy “You know what cause this mess, don’t you?” she adds, seemingly disappointed and I was sure her disappointment was directed at me._

_“What are you trying to say?” I ask, playing dumb, despite I’m aware what she meant._

_There was a bit of silence before she says something, I could almost feel the venom in her stare even if I had closed my eyes shut to avoid contact “Drop the act, would you?”_

_“Stop it.” I mumble._

_“It takes courage to face up to others and to yourself, huh”_

_“Seriously, what’s your point?” I grit my teeth, trying to keep composure but any more and I fear I might burst._

_“You want to be acknowledged, but not by Papa or the adults—“_

_“Shut up! I told you to drop it!”_

_My voice echoed all throughout the room and even in my own ears, almost unaware I had let it out louder than I intended and it got everyone’s attention on us—even him. I tried to avoid looking at anyone but my eyes roamed until I caught him, only to look away again as if I hadn’t just caused a scene._

_“That suits you much better than acting all cool and aloof.” The girl in front of me says “But, I’m not like you.” She then adds._

_I know that she’s aware of what was troubling me. Maybe everyone was aware of it. As cool and composed as I try to be, I can’t deny I may have broken down a few times because of it. Because of that stupid promise a certain someone never fulfilled and just forgotten as if it was never anything important._

_That promise kept me going during my Elixir injection. I struggled to survive such an excruciating process all so I could pilot a Franxx with him._

_But now not only had he never fulfilled it, he even has a random, stuck-up girl he had only met to be his partner and they even treat them as if they’re the most powerful, fated team. It made me feel sick. Betrayed. Angry._

_I wasn’t even sure what to call this feeling. It hurts, but I can’t exactly call it pain. I feel angry but it’s not as if I hate him. I honestly… can’t get myself to hate him no matter what I tell myself._

_I feel so pathetic._

***

“Hey, you can hold your draw a lot longer than before.” Masaki comments, pointing out Minato’s progress on his hayake prevention exercises. Minato wasn’t exactly satisfied with it, still.

“I’m still awful, though.” He says, disappointment in his tone.

“Just be patient.”

As the two discuss more on Minato’s shooting, Seiya had never kept his eyes off of his friend and their new coach. From how Minato reacted and how they interacted as their new coach introduced himself, Seiya was starting to see the entire picture.

Remembering the bird feather on Minato one night when he came home late, not to mention the frequent late-into-the-night sideline Minato had been doing until about a few days ago and now with how familiar the two seem to be; there was a high chance that their new coach, Takigawa Masaki, was the person Minato meets up with after school.

Could it also be possible that Masaki was the person that managed to encourage Minato to pick up kyudo again?

The thought left a bitter taste on Seiya’s mouth. He mentally shakes it off. If anything, he can ask Minato later tonight. He just needs to think up an excuse to meet with him, though, so at the very least he won’t seem suspicious of their new coach—despite he can’t deny he still is. _Maybe I can ask him to come walk Kuma with me._

“They’re pretty buddy-buddy.” He hears Kaito mumble beside him and he notices the boy’s stare—read: death glare—at the two.

Seiya remembers Kaito had also reacted familiarly to Masaki. Maybe he could ask him a thing or two about the mysterious archer—and maybe he might know about Minato and Masaki’s secret meet-ups.

“Onogi, you seem well-acquainted with our new coach.” He then brings up.

Kaito turns to him but he seems to not be in the mood to share anything “It’s none of your business, Takehaya.” Was his response; _Ah, looks like he won’t be telling me anything._

“That’s true, I suppose.” Seiya’s tone was a little sarcastic and he hears the click of the other’s tongue in annoyance. Suddenly, he was starting to see why Nanao often teased him; with how Kaito seems to easily get pissed at anything, it was natural anyone would want to bully him.

“What, so Narumiya didn’t tell you?” Kaito then asks.

_Oh, maybe I can get him to talk._

“About what? I could ask you the same. Didn’t Takigawa-san tell you about his connection to Minato?” Seiya casually drops the question since it would seem this is where Kaito was going at. Is it possible Kaito was feeling the same as he was about Minato and Masaki?

“It’s hilarious. You act like besties, but you don’t know anything about him.”

_Or not. Seems he was just trying to get back at me._

“What a shock.” Seiya exclaims, imitating surprise in his tone, eyes wide with wonder “I never expected to hear the word ‘besties’ from you, Onogi.” He smiles, innocently perhaps in anyone’s eyes that have no idea of the context behind it.

But to Kaito, it just feels as if he was mocked—maybe he was, Seiya didn’t really mean to but Kaito started it, he just went along—and all he could do was frown and look away.

Seiya would’ve felt bad but he can be very petty at times, especially when it came to Minato. And remembering how Kaito yelled, insulted and underestimated his friend, this was the least he could do as a sort of pay back.

***

_I stood at the side, keeping my distance from the bed whilst the others bombarded him with concerns the moment he woke up. It’s not as if I wasn’t concerned of him, of course I was. But at this point, I’m better off staying away; it’s what’s best for both of us. Clearly there was no point in pursuing a promise that isn’t likely to come true even if he remembered. Obviously, a stamen-stamen team won’t work like a stamen-pistil would._

_Once everyone was taking their leave, I tailed after them._

_“Mitsuru?”_

_The call for my name is what keeps me in place as I turn my attention to him. It would seem there was something he wanted to tell me._

_“What did you want to talk about?” I ask as soon as everyone was out of the room._

_“I made a promise to you way back, before you got an Elixir injection, right?” these words weren’t what I expected to hear from him, however. _Don’t tell me he actually remembers? _My eyes widen at the shock before a voice in my head reminded me of how impossible the promise was “After that, I—“_

_“Never mind that. It was a long time ago.” I cut him off. So what if he remembers, there was no point to it right now with our situation like this. He had someone else as a partner and so do I. There was no point in dreading about it any longer “Even I’d forgotten about it until now.”_

_“Really?”_

_“Yes.”_

_I make my way to the door just to end our discussion there. My eyes and ears could’ve been deceiving me, but it almost looked as if he was disappointed about it. Honestly, I didn’t like how those words casually left my mouth, it still stung in my chest just remembering about that promise. All the more reason why it’s better off never mentioned again._

_He didn’t stop me as I make my way to the door but a weird force seemed to have held my feet in place “Any other stamen would’ve died long ago. I see you’ve still got the devil’s luck. Listen to Ichigo, learn your lesson, and stay away from Zero Two.” I remind him, not even sure why I need to mention something everyone else had already said earlier._

_“But…” he trails off “There’s still something I must ask her.”_

_“There you go, poking your nose into trouble again.” I sigh “That part of you hasn’t changed a bit.”_

_I dare not look at him, fixating my eyes on the ground but I could almost hear a smile as he says “Thanks, Mitsuru.” before I left the room._

_I headed to my own quarters right after, making sure I’m alone as I didn’t want anyone to see how affected I still am. I’ve tried to forget, I’ve tried to move on, but he had to bring up the promise again. He had to remind me of the lingering feelings I had that I can never determine; the pain, the anger, and especially the joy._

_Everything is a mix of unexplainable things in my chest and all I could do is crouch down on myself in the floor as I felt warm tears cascade down my cheeks._

Never again. This will definitely be the last time you’ll make me feel this way, Hiro.

***

The rain poured down heavily on the yamichi. Much heavier than usual, it would seem. Seiya walks over the shajo and stares into the heavy pour as thoughts, memories swam in his mind. There had been a lot going on in his mind since the competition—especially the encounter with Shuu.

_Now that I think about it, it rained like this before, too. When I…_

He hears the door slide open and turns his attention towards it, finding their coach, Masaki coming from the other side “Oh, you’re still here?” he asks.

Seiya didn’t answer, or more he didn’t want to. It may be coming off as rude but he couldn’t care at this point when the very image of Masaki brings a bad feeling in his system. This man had become the reason Minato returned to doing kyudo after developing hayake. He had become Minato’s hero, so to say.

What does that make Seiya now?

“Sorry, did I startle you?”

“No.”

Silence enveloped the dojo with nothing but the pouring rain behind Seiya and Masaki’s footsteps as he slowly approached the boy until he was close enough to read his expression. He assumes the lad was feeling bad about missing more than usual and it’s not as if it was a bad thing. Archers have their off days.

With that in mind, he decides to speak “Hey, Seiya,” Masaki starts, Seiya keeps his eyes on the ground, not wanting to hear anything from the older male “do you love kyudo?”

Seiya avoids any reaction to the question as he slowly looks up at Masaki, clearly unhappy having to be asked that “What’s that supposed to mean?” he asks back.

“Well, it’s just…” Masaki trails off “maybe it’s none of my business, but all archers get lost now and then. But as long as we love it, we’ll always find our way back. That’s how it was for Minato, I think.”

At this, the memory of Shuu’s words to him saying Minato would’ve come back to kyudo even without him flashes in his mind and now he can’t help but feel worse.

So what was he trying to prove then? What was his purpose in Minato’s life now? Sure, he knew Minato would come back to kyudo because he loved the sport and not because of Seiya, he never thought about him being involved as a reason for him to pick up the sport again. But maybe inside, he wishes he could’ve helped in the process of it.

It was his only way to repay Minato of what he had done to his mom.

If he couldn’t help bring Minato back to doing the thing he loves the most, then what was the point of him staying by Minato’s side until now? If Minato didn’t need him anymore, why was he even still around?

“That’s all I wanted to say.”

It takes Seiya a while before he finally responded to the man “Do I love kyudo, you ask?”

At the repeat of the question back at him, Masaki seemed to have been reminded of something as well but Seiya cared less “I don’t know. But one thing I do know is…” he trails off, practically glaring at Masaki and the man could feel the venom in his tone as he says “I hate you, Takigawa-san.”

Seiya makes his leave and Masaki watches his figure, silently regretting the words he carelessly said to his student.

The rain poured mercilessly from the dark gray sky, the downpour almost deafening as it hits the ground. Seiya had brought his umbrella with him, expecting the negative change in weather today but he didn’t bother to stop to take it out of his bag.

He keeps his eyes on the ground, water clouding his soaked glasses but he could still make out the way. As well as the figure in a light blue raincoat running towards him; it was Minato.

“Seiya.” Minato calls for him but there was no response “Club’s over already? I guess so, since it’s raining.” He jokes a little, hoping to get a reaction but, again, he didn’t even look at Minato.

Thinking maybe the rain had kept Seiya from hearing him as well as noticing his soaking wet friend, he decides to ask “Seiya, don’t you need an umbre—“

He gets cut off, not by the thunder rolling or the heavy downpour, but simply the fact that Seiya had completely ignored him as he walked pass the boy almost like he wasn’t there. He turns around, supposedly to call him again but seeing the boy was already a few distance away, his voice just gets caught in his throat.

Maybe it wasn’t just that, but the fact Seiya had ignored him almost scared Minato he didn’t get to speak. He would’ve followed after him, but his legs felt heavy, he couldn’t move them. He desperately wanted to but now all he could do was watch his friend’s back as it disappears from his view.

***

Days had passed since Seiya ignored Minato in the rain. The following day, Seiya’s mom informed him he had woken up sick with a fever due to being soaked in the rain. Minato was expecting that outcome but Seiya never told him anything. Usually, when there were emergencies like sudden absences from school or club, they’d tell each other through Line, text or call, but he received nothing from Seiya yesterday or even this morning.

He thinks maybe Seiya was too sick to contact him which would be understandable. The rain really poured yesterday and knowing his friend’s fragile health, he would surely catch a heavy fever from it.

However, he still can’t help the anxious feeling in his chest. There was a certain fear that just keeps building up. It’s almost the same as when he gets those rare dreams that seem to be fragments of a memory he doesn’t even remember.

If there was anything he’d compare it to, the simplest was probably similar to when he found out his mother had died. Maybe not exactly, but it was close; the pain of loss, the fear of never talking or seeing her again, the feeling of wanting to touch or spend time with her but never will he be able to.

It wasn’t like Seiya was dying, though. He just has a fever. But he can’t deny since Seiya ignored him that day, there was this constant fear building inside his system.

Minato checks up on him the next day to see if he was getting any better, but his mother answered the intercom for him, updating him of Seiya’s condition. Before leaving for school, he told Seiya’s mom about the team’s plan to get an ofuda and pray for their luck in the finals and asks if she could let Seiya know.

Even after telling her that, Minato still made sure to contact Seiya in Line about it. He didn’t get a response, however, and Seiya hadn’t been reading his messages since the other day, too.

He can’t help but feel that Seiya was purposely ignoring him now. Despite convincing himself he was just sick in bed with a fever so he couldn’t use his phone, a part of his mind insists otherwise.

Minato just hopes the first was the right one.

When Minato came to pick Seiya up so they could go to Yata no Mori Shrine together is when he finally got to talk to him even through the intercom. He feels a bit of relief being able to hear his friend’s voice again after days. Somehow… it was just refreshing.

Sadly, however, Seiya was still feeling sick but he took his response as a maybe since he said he’d go if he felt up for it. Maybe Minato just needed to pursue him a little more. He feels for the box of biscuits he had luckily decided to buy yesterday inside his bag, thinking it would come in handy at this point.

It was Pucky chocolate. The same one Minato gave Seiya on the day they first met and the same they exchange to each other as an apology gift whenever they had big—or more stupid, so to say—fights.

He wasn’t sure if they actually fought or anything, but with this building fear inside him and the growing distance that seems to overlap even when they practically ignored each other for months after Minato got hayake, he felt he should do this.

Minato grabs a marker from his bag as well and starts writing on the message box in the back of the cardboard box before sliding the treat inside the mailbox. He pats Kuma’s head, telling him to relay his message to Seiya before heading off.

As his message had said, he waited for Seiya to arrive at the shrine. At times, turning his attention to the stairs or the temple entrance, anticipating the arrival of a familiar figure even if he was just going to catch up or he arrives late, it didn’t matter to Minato.

Honestly, considering Seiya’s state, maybe it wasn’t such a good idea to insist he leave the house or come to the shrine. Minato didn’t really care much, but he was hoping Seiya would give him something.

A reply, a sign, a message—anything.

He felt desperate to know what was going on with Seiya, desperate to know if they were still fine. If something had happened, if Minato had done something wrong to him, he can make up for it.

He just couldn’t accept that they were slowly growing apart like this, almost silently without even knowing why.

In the end, Seiya didn’t come to the shrine and the others simply entrusted the ofuda to Minato so he can give it to Seiya. He gladly accepts the request, at least he could use it as a reason to visit Seiya and maybe finally talk to him if anything was bothering him right now.

And yet, he didn’t expect the moment he climbed up the overpass to see a boy and a dog resting on the side. It wasn’t just any boy and dog, too; it was Seiya and Kuma. Worry filled Minato’s system at the weak sight of his friend, almost unable to move from his place as he’s trying to catch his breath.

“Seiya!” he calls, rushing over to his aid “What are you doing all the way out here, Seiya?” Minato asks, concerned over his friend’s condition.

Seiya doesn’t respond to his question and he instinctively feels the boy’s forehead with his hand, the skin underneath his palm was warmer than usual. He sees the boy sigh, lets himself fall into the warmth of Minato’s hand on his forehead for a moment and Minato feels his heart clench at the reaction.

“You feel a little hot. Let’s go home. Oh, I know.” Remembering his task, he takes out the ofuda from his bag and hands it to Seiya “An ofuda, It’s for you. It’s charged with everyone’s energy.” He explains, thinking maybe it could help in making Seiya feel better if he received it.

Masaki mentioned the ofuda was effective and helps those who believe in its effect, so maybe since everyone had charged it with their own energy, it could work. He wants to believe it could help not only their team but Seiya, too.

Seiya stares at the ofuda for a few seconds before looking away with a “No.” declining the offer “I don’t need it. I’m not worthy of it.” He adds, pushing Minato’s hand away and it could be the fever but his hand almost burned through Minato’s jacket sleeve.

“What do you mean not worthy? Of course you are. You’re the president of Kazemai’s club.” Minato reminds him, holding onto Seiya’s wrist.

Seiya shook his head in response to that and he looked so hurt, almost in tears and it broke Minato to see his usually composed friend in such a state “You don’t need me anymore.”

Minato was surprised at the words, confused of what he meant “I can’t do anything more for you! So…” he pauses, almost hesitant to say the following words. It took him a while, and Minato waited for him, anxious of his decision.

“So…” his voice came out a lot calmer this time “I’m not…”

“You’re not doing archery anymore?” Minato finishes the sentence and Seiya finally looks at him, the pain his expression held was unbearable “But you’re wrong. You’re going to shoot. From now on, with me.”

Seiya was amused at the sternness in Minato’s tone but the boy seems to refuse to believe him still “You’re fine without me now, Minato.” He mumbles, quietly Minato wouldn’t have heard him but at the moment, it almost feels as if everything around them was silent and there was just the two of them right now.

In a way, it feels as if a similar moment such as this had happened before in a dream. Minato remembers the guilt and regret he felt, unable to defy or change the other’s decision about forgetting their promise. Because his precious person was convinced he didn’t need him anymore, that he wasn’t important to him anymore. Because their promise was now null and void, it’s as if it meant nothing to them and they continued to drift apart with Minato not being able to do anything about it.

He doesn’t want that. He doesn’t want Seiya to leave him. He wants Seiya—to do kyudo with, to stay with him as his precious friend, he wasn’t sure, all he can think of was he had to convince Seiya that he wanted him more than he thinks. That he’s important to him.

“You don’t get to decide that!”

Seiya gasped at the sudden amp in Minato’s voice, snapping his head up in time to see how the amount of desperation his voice held equaled the desperation in his tone; he was serious.

“It’s not about whether I need you or not! I _want_ to shoot with you!”

Minato’s grip tightens on Seiya’s arm, as if a gesture to show he had no intentions of letting Seiya go.

_Don’t cast me aside, Seiya. Don’t let me go. _

A silent prayer was made and Minato could only hope his sincerity would come through. He may have come out a little pushy or selfish with his statement but he could care less. Seiya had given him the same push he needed when he was in a slump, when he got depressed, when he felt lost. Seiya had been by his side when he needed him the most and now that he was in need, at the very least, Minato could do the same for him.

**Author's Note:**

> AAAANNDDDD  
You all know what happens after that, of course!  
MinaSeiya reconcile and so HiroMitsu are somehow reconciled as well, yaaayyy !!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!  
Kudos and comments are very much appreciated!
> 
> Lots of luv,  
Jullia


End file.
